Utility meters, such as, for example, water meters, display information indicative of utility consumption by an end user. High utility consumption results in higher cost to the end user, and the cost to the end user may be increased due of malfunctioning utility meters or utility meter tampering. In addition, malfunctions and utility meter tampering may result in a higher cost burden to the utility provider as well. Efficient near real-time monitoring of the utility meter may be desired in an effort to reduce the cost to the end user and the utility provider.